Vincent
Vincent, or Vincent Valentine, is a supporting character and ex-member of the Turks dispatched to the Radiant Garden to protect the town's citizens as the area was being constructed. Appearing in Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War, he teams up with Dawn as she ventures through the world. Journal Entry A stern man experienced in the field of battle. An ex-member of the Turks, he originated in Final Fantasy VII. Story ''Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War'' As Dawn traveled through the Radiant Garden after she and Void parted ways, she found herself surrounded by Forsaken. Focusing on the enemies before her, one attempted an attack from behind only to be quickly shot down by Vincent Valentine of the Turks. Dawn expressing her gratitude, Vincent then invited her along with him as he rendezvoused with the other leading members of the Turks that had been assigned to protect the world's citzens during the chaos of the town's construction. The Turks recognizing Dawn's strength and begging for her help, they Decided it was best if the group were to split up, Vincent and Dawn paired together on assignment to search the town for suspiscious objects or people. As Dawn and Vincent explored, the more the silent enigma opened himself up to her. When Dawn asked why he had chosen to partner with her rather than a fellow Turk, Vincent simply said it was because she reminded him of someone very close to him he once knew, hardly remembered, was hurt by, and missed terribly. Dawn felt sympathy for the man, seeking to help him by getting the whole story. When Vincent stated the only things left of her were broken memories, Dawn and Vincent's mission changed to a hunt for Vincent's lost memories. Before heading off, Vincent contacted his colleagues, stating he had "somewhere to be" and had to go off-assignment. They reluctantly let Vincent and Dawn go. Venturing to where a massive castle was being built, further exploration later led Dawn and Vincent to discover a hidden underground laboratory. It was here that Vincent's memories came flooding back, leaving his troubled heart vulnerable to the great darkness sensed around him. Vincent corrupted by this darkness even against Dawn's pleas, the darkness-possessed Turk transformed and attacked her. After the battle, Vincent remained in a cursed new form, brought back to his senses but left yet again with shattered memories. Getting an urgent distress call from the Turks about some kind of monster they couldn't beat, Vincent quickly took Dawn with him back to the main town. Using his new powers to his advantage rather than as a burden, he and the Keyblade master took down the massive beast that was, in fact, another Forsaken sent to destroy the Radiant Garden and steal the true hearts of the citizens. Vincent turning his back on the Turks after the battle, he asked Dawn to venture back with him to the laboratory, where he opened a secret passage he had previously made note of in the last visit. A corridor opening to a sort of shrine or cemetary, Vincent bid Dawn a final farewell and thanks before sealing himself away in one of the coffins found in the room out of personal shame and self-pity. Dawn realizing there was nothing she could do to persuade Vincent he was not a monster, he left him to his sleep. Appearance While a Turk, Vincent wears a drab, navy suit and pants. Black shoes on his feet, his black hair is short and a bang hangs over one eye. As the years pass, however, Vincent's hair grows to a wild length, his crimson eyes matching a read band he wears around his head. A long, tattered cape hanging from Vincent's back, a black outfit is worn underneath. He wears pointed, gold shoes, a clawed gauntlet on one arm. While his gun is placed near his side when not in use as a Turk, this location has been moved to his leg. When Vincent goes into a Limit Break and becomes Chaos, he sprouts wings, his skin turns pale and a single eye on his face glows red. His outfit is shredded and ripped in several locations, the band worn around the head turning into a spiked crown-like piece. As the Galian Beast, Vincent's outfit's overall appearance remains the same, turning into a werewolf-like creature. Personality Quiet and truly an enigma, Vincent attempts to stay out of things as much as possible. He is in the right place, however, willing to risk himself to save his friends. Loyal and powerful, Vincent does what he can to help those in need, and is not without his secrets. Fighting Style When fought as a boss, Vincent uses many tactics he does as a party member, but with more power. He will also utilize several new desperation attacks, such as rapid gunshots and dark magic attacks. His skillset is that of his corrupted form, able to transform into Chaos or the Galian Beast as he would as a party member when his HP dwindles. Abilities As a party member, Vincent is fairly rounded out. Keeping his distance from the enemy, he fires a variety of shots in rapid succession. A great deal of customization available for him, the player can set barrels, scopes, as well as Materia for him to use to perform different attacks. He has a high defense stat but is rather slow, making up for this by having a very effective Dodge Roll. If equipped, his Limit equips him with a rocket launcher, which he teams up with Dawn to use, Dawn firing balls of energy from the Keyblade while Vincent fires missiles. Once Vincent's transformation takes place, many things change. Vincent's speed is increased along with attack, defense decreasing. Vincent now performs long-range jumps to avoid attacks, and is able to dodge with relative ease. He can now utilize aerial attacks, and his new form hosts an equally new and deadly Limit. When Vincent's Limit Break is activated in this form, he has a chance of either taking on the form of Chaos or the Galian Beast. Both have an equal chance of appearing, each form granting new abilities. Chaos gives Vincent an almost unbeatable amount of speed and attack, using special and magical attacks to destroy foes. The Galian Beast is slow, but it is a very powerful physical attacker with a great defense stat. Trivia *Upon spending time with Dawn, Vincent notes that she behaves similar to someone he had once cherished above all else, a reference to Lucrecia Crescent. *The laboratory discovered under the castle being that of Professor Hojo's, it is uknown if this man will appear in future installments, let alone if Vincent or the lab will ever be seen again. Gallery File:Chaos.jpg|Vincent in the form of Chaos File:Galian_Beast.jpg|Vincent in the form of the Galian Beast Category:Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War characters Category:Radiant Garden